


Gazing from the Outer Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kiss interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Chas gazing at the stars together.
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Kudos: 5





	Gazing from the Outer Stars

The night is quiet and dreadful. But it didn't stop John and Chas from looking up in the sky looking at all the stars.

The camping trip isn't that bad. Being outside into the wilderness isn't John's cup of tea, but travelling with a bunch of good people, wandering through the country road looking at all the different things. But most importantly of all, his best friend Chas Chandler gets to join the camping together with John, which makes him very happy.

Looking at the stars while laying in the soft ground, holding each other's hands, John never felt so peaceful in his life, despite all the things he had been going through.

John: It's quite beautiful up there, Chas.

Chas: yes, dear. It's just me, you and the moon.

John: of course, the moon is quite beautiful and easy on the eyes.

Chas: Yes, but you know what else is beautiful.

John: No?

Chas then looks at John with passionate eyes and John immediately knows who is beautiful. They have their eyes locked at each other and slowly, they move towards each other still locking their eyes together.

Their hands hold each other, then their heads and finally move their lips. They're about to kiss each other on their lips when all of the sudden...

Rosetta: HEY, YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!

John: SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, ROSETTA!

Rosetta: Screw you, you lovebirds!

Rosetta then left, leaving John irritated. The whole trip with Rosetta is a bloody nightmare. That girl who is very annoying, loud and super rude makes John's skin crawl and wants to slap her face on the head.

Chas: I see that Rosetta is getting on your nerves.

John: Yes, that bloody wanker is so annoying, that...that...I wanted to slap her face or something.

Chas: Well, you wouldn't do that in front of the people, do you?

John: Well...I guess you're right.

And with that, they kissed each other, right under the moonlight.

**

Far away, Chestnut was sitting inside her tent, looking out from her window to see John and Chas kiss. She then turns her head to Rosetta, who is grumpy.

Chestnut: Dude, why is up with you annoying John when he's hanging out with Chas.

Rosetta: It's just that...y'know...I...I don't wanna talk about it, okay?

Chestnut: Doesn't that remind you of the time where your ex-boyfriend breaks up with you in a horrible way?

Rosetta: Yeah, something like that...Just...stop yakking around, okay?

Chestnut: alright then.

**

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I put that one reference somewhere in this fic. Find what reference I put in.
> 
> Emoticon for today:  
> (・ε・｀)


End file.
